1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dual-clutch arrangement comprising a torsional vibration damper arrangement with a primary side which can be fixedly coupled with a driving member for joint rotation about an axis of rotation and a secondary side which is rotatable about the axis of rotation against the action of a damper element arrangement with respect to the primary side, and a dual clutch with an input area and two output areas, each of the output areas being coupleable with one of two driven members so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent No. 6,634,477 discloses a dual clutch arrangement in which the primary side of a torsional vibration damper arrangement is fixedly coupled with a drive shaft as driving member by means of screw bolts. The secondary side of the torsional vibration damper arrangement is securely supported by a bearing support at the primary side in axial and radial direction and is rotatable with respect to the latter. The input area of the dual clutch is coupled substantially rigidly with the secondary side of the torsional vibration damper arrangement. In this case, these two subassemblies are only movable axially with respect to one another and the input area of the dual clutch is biased or pretensioned in the direction of the torsional vibration damper arrangement by a pretensioning spring that is supported with respect to a transmission housing.
A substantial problem in systems of this kind serving to transmit torque between a drive unit and a transmission is that there is a mechanical redundancy particularly in the engaged state of one of the coupling areas of the dual clutch. This means that if different subassemblies have an axial offset or an axial inclination with respect to one another, the redundancy leads to constraints or loads which put considerable stress on the existing bearing supports or supporting areas.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a dual clutch arrangement in which movement irregularities caused by a shaft offset or shaft tilt cannot lead to an overloading of the bearing areas.